<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Veil by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554389">Behind the Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus'>Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Consent is key, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Masturbation, Modern AU, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay, porn studio au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With struggles between work and finances, Ruby finds little enjoyments to relieve her stress. But one day, she notices some similarities between a girl in a video, and her roommate, Weiss. </p><p>After an investigation of sorts, Ruby finds a new way to make some extra money, and to explore some personal interests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the small IT Department of Beacon Industries, Ruby Rose tapped her pen against her desk, thinking about some of the things going on in her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it plugged in? To the Wall." Mercury said, on call with someone. "That little light means it's on now."</p><p> </p><p>"Worried about the benefit cuts?" Ilia asked, placing a soda can on Ruby's desk. "Give it time, people are gonna complain and corporate will have to give them back."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not just that." Ruby said, cracking the soda open. "Rent got raised due to some renovations, and with the insurance plan getting axed I'll need to cut down on stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Well screw you two, buddy." Mercury said, slamming the phone down. "What about your roommate? Ain't she rich?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby leaned back in her chair and sipped at her drink. "Not anymore. Her dad wanted her to come back home to talk about potential husbands for her, she refused obviously, so he cut her off."</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, how's she holding up?" Ilia asked, leaning against her own desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Better than I thought. She got some kind of part time thing about a month and a half ago." Ruby said, typing on her computer as a help request came in. "Whatever it is, it's paying good for just weekends."</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of job is it?" Mercury asked. "Might need to start looking in case they downsize us."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make jokes about that." Ilia said. "Bosses wouldn't even know how to log in half the time without us. We're too valuable."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not really sure what she does." Ruby said. "Any time she asks, she get flustered and tries to change the subject."</p><p> </p><p>"Could be something embarrassing, like dressing up as a mascot for something." Ilia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Or she could be doing porn." Mercury joked. "I hear that's a pretty fun way to make money."</p><p> </p><p>Ilia responded by throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Mercury's head, Ruby couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that would be. The rest of the day went by as usual, bosses calling into demand help, getting called to go up three floors to replace copy paper, and dealing with being in a cramped office that probably started as a broom closet with the only two people at work she considered friends. Ruby parked her scooter outside of the apartment building and slowly made her way up to her and Weiss' apartment. She noticed a note on the fridge from her roommate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ruby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I got called in for something at my other job, I'll probably be back later tonight so there's no need to wait up for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> From, Weiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Just what is this other job?</em> Ruby thought as she put took out some leftover take-out for her dinner.</p><p> </p><p>She had the apartment to herself for tonight then. It wasn't too bad, there were two bedrooms and one bathroom, but the kitchen and living area were just separated by a single counter, so there wasn't entirely a lot of privacy. Ruby flipped through the channels as she ate her food. She decided to settle on some cheesy action flick, as nothing else was on and she didn't feel like paying attention. Her empty plate laid on the dingy coffee table as she leaned back into the couch. As she stared at the ceiling some of her more unpleasant thoughts started to creep in.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this it?</em> She thought. <em>Is my life just gonna be this? Day after day of nothing?</em></p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and got up from the couch. She couldn't be thinking like this, not when she just remembered something that she had been excited for earlier today.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby took her laptop out of her room and hooked it up to the tv. She pulled up the site for Behind the Veil Studios, a porn studio that she would sometimes find herself on during lonely nights. She had bought one or two videos in the past, but the most recent one she bought was one she hadn't watched yet. She had bought it yesterday, hoping to watch it on the tv screen while Weiss was at work on the weekends, but she felt like she needed it now.</p><p> </p><p>She stripped off he clothes and left them in a pile as she sat on a towel she had left on the couch. The video began to play on the bigger tv screen. A girl with pink, curly hair was laying in a skimpy bikini in a lounge chair by a pool. Ruby spread her legs and began to please herself as a group of four men started walking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how're you liking the day?" One of the men asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling it just got better." The girl said.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her voice sounds familiar. </em>Ruby thought.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the thought out of her head as the men began taking off their swim trunks, letting their hard cocks flop out around the girl. She sat up and undid her bikini top, letting her small chest be exposed for the men to see. Ruby picked up the pace of her fingers as she watched the girl start stroking the cocks around her, occasionally taking one in her mouth to suck on as the men took turns groping her chest. Ruby began to rub her chest with her free hand, pinching her nipple to try and feel more pleasure. As the girl jerked two of the men off, the other two slapped their cocks against her cheeks, taking turns to thrust into her open mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em>God, I want people to want me like that. </em>Ruby thought, imagining herself in the girl's position. <em>Just having them take turns using me. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if she's ready for us." One of the men said.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked, taking her bikini bottom off.</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay, that definitely sounded familiar. </em>Ruby shook the thought away again. <em>There's no way. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ruby watched as the girl was lifted off of the chair, one of the men laying on it in her place with his cock standing up. Ruby rubbed her clit as the girl lowered herself onto him, moaning as her pussy was filled. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and started fucking her mouth as the other two groped her ass. After one of them lubed up, he pushed into the girl's ass, thrusting in rhythm to her movements. As the cock came out of her pussy, the one in her ass went in. The fourth man moved next to the man fucking her ass. Ruby's couldn't help but moan as she watched the second cock go into her ass with the first one. The girl looked like a moaning mess, four men inside her at once, using her like some kind of toy. The men spanked her ass as they fucked it, and Ruby watched them pull out one by one. She came as the girl knelt down and let the men cum all over her face. The camera positioned it so the view was of her face alone, and Ruby felt herself staring into the girl's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Weiss?" Ruby asked herself. The eyes and voice were familiar, but she wouldn't do stuff like this right?</p><p> </p><p>She paused the video just as the men began to move the girl back to their place for more fun. She had to know who she was. The video listed her as Rosa Snow, which Ruby thought sounded fake. She didn't have the scar Weiss had, or the same hair, but maybe she was wearing make-up and a wig?</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>She was overthinking things. She just needed to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby turned the video off and decided to do something else with her time.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ruby returned home from work in a bit of a better mood. It hadn't been too rough of a day, and she found a $20 on her way home.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Weiss. How was your day?" Ruby asked as she saw her roommate folding laundry.</p><p> </p><p>"It was alright, sorry again about yesterday. I figured some extra cash would help this week." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, It was a little nice to have the apartment to myself for a bit." Ruby lied to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I might need to pick up some more shifts, if that's the case." Weiss joked.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby chuckled a little before her eyes settling on something unexpected. Weiss was folding the bikini from the video.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't panic. Maybe it's just the same kind of design. </em>Ruby thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, work's been riding my ass lately." Weiss said, stretching her arms over her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll put the clothes away then, you rest a bit." Ruby said, trying to distract her thought.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss thanked her and sat on the couch. Ruby put her pile of clothes in her room to put away later and did the same with Weiss'. But before she left Weiss' room, she noticed something. It was Weiss' work bag for her second job, laying on its side. Deciding to be nice, Ruby picked it up so nothing spilled out. That is... until Ruby's curiosity begged her to look inside. In a quick glimpse, she saw something pink and curly, like a familiar head of hair. Ruby quickly closed the bag and put it back down before going into the bathroom. With the door closed, Ruby sat on the toilet, her head in her hands trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't think of any reason why Weiss would be doing porn, or how she would even begin to ask about something like this. But she couldn't deny that it made sense that the extra money had to come from somewhere, and it would explain why Weiss was so evasive about her questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby, are you alright?" Weiss said, knocking on the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I just suddenly felt the urge to pee." Ruby quickly gave and excuse, eventually flushing the toilet and washing her hands to make it believable.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, you just rushed in there?" Weiss asked again, unsure of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's have some dinner." Ruby said, rushing out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days, Ruby did a little research into Behind the Veil Studios, they apparently hired freelance and professional "Models" for their videos, but Ruby felt a pang of worry that something suspicious might be going on. So, she decided to go undercover as a potential model, to see what was really going on. She e-mailed into the studio for an interview, and had set a time for Saturday. She was surprised how open they were when it came to applications, she didn't even need to take any risque pictures. She didn't know if this was them being professional, or if it worried her more.</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday came, Ruby waited until Weiss left for her side job before getting ready for her interview. They asked for her to dress however she felt comfortable, so it didn't take long. She rode her scooter to the building, expecting some kind of back alley, but was surprised when she saw a clean looking office complex was where they were set up. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or nervous as she walked in, taking careful steps up to the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Hello?" Ruby asked. "I have an interview here, I'm sorry if I'm early."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh, you must be Miss Rose." The Receptionist asked. "If you'll please have a seat, Mrs. Verdean will be with you shortly."</p><p> </p><p><em>Mrs? So it's not some creepy dude doing interviews. </em>Ruby thought as she took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed, and Mrs. Verdean walked in. She was an older looking woman with a kind smile, her purple hair framed nicely around her face. Ruby noticed the cow tail swinging behind her, but was trying to avoid focusing on her body. Ruby felt a bit of jealousy at the large chest she had.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Miss Rose." She said. "My name is Viola Verdean, if you'll follow me, we can begin your interview."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby got up and followed her, they passed a few doors labelled as different things. "Photo Processing," "Wardrobe Repair," "Props and Prop Maintenance." It felt like a real office, and not like how studios were portrayed on television. Ruby stepped into Mrs. Verdean's office and sat down on the opposite side of her desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, before we begin, I would like to ask a few questions for posterity's sake." Mrs. Verdean said. "You are aware of the business we partake in, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I am." Ruby said. "I... May have also bought one or two videos online in the past."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, good." Mrs. Verdean said. "And you have proof you are of legal age, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, my license counts, I think." Ruby said, taking it out.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Verdean looked over it. "Ah, so you turned 21 just a few months ago. That's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? How so?" Ruby asked, taking back her license.</p><p> </p><p>"Legally, we can't hire actors younger than 21. A good law, in my opinion, but some people try to push their luck." Mrs. Verdean explained. "To be fair, this interview is to ensure full transparency with applicants, anything else could become coercion and misleading, which would lead to hefty fines and arrests."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I wasn't aware of that." Ruby felt some relief with that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and I'm sorry if this interview is strange, I'm only filling in for our casting director." Mrs. Verdean added. "As president, I can't just expect anyone to take control of the situation."</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the casting director?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Out on maternity leave." Viola said, taking a moment to think over her words. "Let me rephrase that. She is out on maternity leave because she and her partner are having a child, nothing occurred within the studio to lead to that situation."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't assuming something did." Ruby said, confused by that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, some people make assumptions that the interview includes... intimate materials." Viola started. "In the few cases that happens, we ask the politely, yet firmly, to leave. We also make sure the staff is aware of the incident to avoid any uncomfortable situations that may arise."</p><p> </p><p>"You really like to look out for your employees." Ruby said, surprised by the concept of a caring boss.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, the studio cannot function without the comfort of everyone involved." Viola said. "After all, our motto is "Consent is Key," and that's worked as a business practice for quite some time."</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking." Ruby started. "What are the benefits available for working here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We give full forms of medical coverage to all employees, both part and full-time. We can't make the videos or photoshoots without both crew and models." Viola explained. "We also offer forms legal assistance in case anything comes up, including attempts at blackmail and extortion. Thankfully we've never needed it, but it's still good to have."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... better than what my current job gives me." Ruby said. "Especially since they started cutting those benefits."</p><p> </p><p>"That's an unfortunate part of business." Viola said. "But that's not something that needs to be worried about here. If you would like, and are still interested in the position, I can have you stand in on a photoshoot. Just to get a feel of what the job might entail."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that's okay?" Ruby said. "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, I asked them before our interview if it would be alright." Viola waved off her concern. She got up from her desk and led Ruby down another hallway, leading to one of the studio rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, each of our models use aliases to keep their private lives to themselves." Viola explained, opening the door. "In here we have a shoot between Magnum Apollo, yes I know that's a bad name, but he chose it himself, and one of our newer models, Miss Rosa Snow."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby turned her attention to the scene before her. The set was designed like some kind of jail, the man she assumed was Magnum was dressed like a cop, he had dark hair and a beard, which didn't look like his real hair color, given the blonde monkey tail he had, but Ruby still recognized him from the video she had watched before. Rosa, or Weiss as she knew her, was "dressed" in a black and white striped jumpsuit, the top half of which was unzipped and hanging loosely around her waist, revealing her bare chest. Her hands were handcuffed together and she was currently sucking on Magnum's dick, holding still for the cameraman to get some good shots. That is, until her eyes drifted over and she saw Ruby there with Viola. Weiss' eyes widened and she went a bit too far down the cock, pulling herself off to cough and gag,</p><p> </p><p>The scene stopped and both Magnum and the cameraman started asking if she was okay. Viola quickly grabbed a bottle of water and went over to check on her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine." Weiss said, waving off the concern of the others. "Just made a simple mistake."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's take a break. I have enough for the oral pictures." The cameraman said. "When you're both ready we can do the next pose."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go get some water, these lights are getting to me." Magnum said, rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't start picking at your beard again, last thing we need is to call make-up again to put it on." The cameraman added.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if we caused trouble for the shoot, Rosa. The applicant wanted to see the shoot." Viola said.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine." Weiss said, taking off the fake cuffs. "My jaw was getting a little sore anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"That's good." Viola said, helping Weiss up to her feet. "Now this is our potential applicant, Miss-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Weiss." Ruby awkwardly said, waving at her, causing Weiss to blush furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... You to know each other." Viola said. "This is awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"This explains why you've been acting weird lately." Weiss said, taking off her wig. "I just... didn't expect you to show up. Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was worried." Ruby said. "I didn't think you would be doing stuff like this, so I thought maybe they were doing some kind of blackmail or weird hypno stuff, but then I found out your boss was really nice."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was dumbfounded by this. "Wait..." Weiss' blush grew more intense. "D-Did you watch one of my videos?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blushed heavily but didn't know what to say to that.</p><p> </p><p>"While I can't say anything about Miss Rose's actions here. Her fear's weren't completely unfounded." Viola explained. "Some studios were put under heavy investigations for such inappropriate practices and everyone in charge of them were arrested."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss sighed. "At least you weren't here to lecture me about this being an unsafe job or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding?" Ruby said. "This place has a better benefits plan than my job."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you getting at?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna work here with you." Ruby said. "Part-time, of course."</p><p> </p><p>"That's normally where we start our beginners." Viola said. "Come along, we can draw up the paper work for you."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll talk more about this later." Weiss said, putting her wig back on. "I have to go back to work."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright see ya!" Ruby said as she walked out of the room, blushing as she saw Weiss drop the rest of her outfit around her ankles, before looping her hands through the bars and cuffing herself again. She turned her head away as Magnum walked back with his dick in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Later,</p><p> </p><p>Weiss walked out of the studio with her bag over her shoulder, noticing Ruby waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>"So, did you fill the paperwork out alright?" Weiss asked, unsure of what else to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, Gotta come back next week to do my debut photoshoot." Ruby said, pushing her scooter along as they walked down the street. "Could use some help thinking of a name though."</p><p> </p><p>"And the Comfort Forms that Viola gave you? Do you need help with them?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be good with them." Ruby said. "Mrs. Verdean said that I didn't have to worry too hard about it since my first shoot is gonna be a solo one."</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna be honest, was not expecting most of the kinks on there when I got it." Weiss said. "Guess they love being thorough."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby got on her scooter and patted the back of it for Weiss to get on. "Let's talk about this more when we get home."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Weiss said, getting on the scooter. It took her a few minutes before she could think of another question. "Which one of my videos did you watch?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-didn't actually finish watching it." Ruby said, blushing. "Felt a bit weird, cause I kept thinking it was you."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't actually watched any of my videos." Weiss said. "Maybe... Maybe we could watch it together?"</p><p> </p><p>Both girls blushed silently the rest of the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking the First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much smut in this one, but it will reference a some stuff that might be included in later chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby happily ate her lunch at her desk, excitedly waiting for the day to end.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's in a good mood." Ilia said. "Let me guess, you got the number of that guy at the coffee shop that you find cute?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I'm over that." Ruby said. "Just excited to start my new side job."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, you mentioned you found out what your roommate did." Ilia said. "Normally extra work would make someone upset. What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blushed hard at the question.</p><p>"It's... Okay, I need you to not judge me when I tell you." Ruby said in a hushed tone.</p><p> </p><p>"It can't be that bad." Ilia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright... here it is." Ruby whispered. "It's a kind of modeling thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that it?" Mercury said, walking back into their shared 'office.' "With how quiet you got I figured it was something weird."</p><p> </p><p>"It's mostly hand stuff, so it's not gonna be anything major." Ruby said. "No one's gonna recognize me."</p><p> </p><p>"That makes sense, as far as part time stuff goes." Ilia said. "Hey. If things keep getting cut around here, I might try and pick it up too."</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard of worse things to do on the side." Mercury said. "You'll never catch me working in the food industry again."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby didn't like lying to her friends, but it saved her the embarrassment of admitting it and getting a bad reaction. She spent the rest of the day trying to keep focused, as her mind kept drifting to different possible scenes she might one day shoot. But first, she needed to get Weiss to help out with her Comfort Forms. For the first time in her life, Ruby was gonna be happy to fill out paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm back." Ruby said, entering her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked like she had just gotten back herself, loosening the tie she wore for work. Ruby wouldn't admit it, but Weiss looked really good in a suit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna need to sit down and relax for a bit before I help you those forms." Weiss said, plopping onto their couch. "Boss was riding my ass today, and not in a fun way."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, I gotta get a shower anyways. A/C went down for a bit and the servers kick a ton of heat up." Ruby said, trying to get her shirt unstuck from herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby made her way into the bathroom and took her shirt off. As she undressed, her mind started casting doubts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What if they don't like me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm gonna mess this up somehow, I know it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not pretty enough for anyone to want."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby tried to push the thoughts out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"They're gonna love you." Weiss said, standing in the bathroom doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Weiss?" Ruby quickly tried to cover herself up. "What are you doing in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"You left the door open." Weiss said. "Besides, you're probably worrying yourself about how people won't like you and how you're gonna fail."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you..." Ruby began. "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I felt the same way before my first shoot. Really thought that my scar would be distracting." Weiss said, her hand lightly touching her face. "Almost missed my first shoot."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. I know what that's like." Ruby said before realizing something. "W-WAIT A MINUTE, I'M STILL NAKED!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Weiss asked. "You've seen me naked twice already."</p><p> </p><p>"Please just let me get a shower in peace." Ruby said, pushing Weiss out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby let out a sigh of relief as the water ran down her body. Weiss' words had helped a bit, but she still felt a little anxious about the whole thing. As she washed herself, she wondered what kind of stuff she would be willing to do. She turned the water off and began drying herself off with a towel, deciding to wait until she went over things with Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby went into her room and put on a tank top and sweatpants before making her way back to the living area. </p><p> </p><p>"So... Any suggestions on the stuff I should sign up for?" Ruby asked, sitting next to Weiss on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd recommend going for your comfort zone, or you could look into some of your kinks and fantasies to base some of your choices on." Weiss explained. "They are very thorough."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby took her Comfort Forms off the coffee table and began to read through it, occasionally ticking off things she was interested in or comfortable in trying. There were a few that she was a little confused on.</p><p> </p><p>"Consensual Non-Consent? What's that?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's some form of roleplay where you get roughed up, tied up, verbally degraded, and generally pretending to not have any say in the situation. Not for me personally but..." Weiss paused. "You really just signed up for that one?"</p><p> </p><p>"I may have fantasized about stuff like that before." Ruby said, trying to avoid looking Weiss in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You certainly applied for a lot of roleplay topics." Weiss said, looking over Ruby's list. "Quite a few things in BDSM, and everything else looks pretty simple."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna judge me on any of this?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, we might actually be working together on one or two things." Weiss said. "But it might take a bit of time, took me a couple weeks before they let me shoot my first gangbang video."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure seem to like those." Ruby said, remembering how she looked over Weiss' video list. "Guess you like being the center of attention, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do. But I'll always share the spotlight with my newbie of a roommate if I have to." Weiss said, lightly patting Ruby's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, thanks." Ruby said. "Now, let's figure out what to do for dinner."</p><p> </p><p>The week came and went rather quickly, with Ruby looking forward to her first shoot with a mixture of excitement and anxiety. As she and Weiss walked into the Studio, they were greeted by Viola.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, you two." Viola said. "Weiss, if you're here for a shoot or video then Claire can give you the available shoots like usual."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not working right now, just here to give Ruby support on her first time." Weiss said. "But I might be interested later if there are still some available."</p><p> </p><p>"Very well. Miss Rose, if you'll follow me, we can get you to wardrobe and make-up." Viola said, leading Ruby behind the scenes. "Now, if you would choose a wig for your first shoot, we can then work around that and whatever alias you choose."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked around the row of wigs in the make-up department, eventually settling on a long haired, light gray wig. She got led to the make-up chair and put the wig on her head. She sat there for a few minutes as some make-up was put on her, some blush, mascara, and lipstick to bring out some of her features. It took Ruby a few seconds of staring to remember the girl in the mirror was her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, don't you look lovely. You can bring the wig home with you if you want, just to get used to it." Viola said. "And if you'll follow me, we'll get you down to wardrobe so you can choose a costume."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded and followed closely behind Viola, seeing a number of skimpy costumes and accessories for her to choose from. Her gaze drifted to a devilish bikini with a slim pitchfork accessory. Ruby took the costume into the changing room and started putting it on. She rested the little devil horn headband atop her head and twirled the pitchfork in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"God I look hot." Ruby said, looking over her body, the red lace bra and panties that left her mostly exposed with legging hugging her thighs nicely. The fake devil tail hung limply behind her as she opened the changing room door again.</p><p> </p><p>Viola led Ruby down to one of the studio stages, where Weiss and a cameraman were already waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, since it's your first shoot, we'll do a few simple poses on the pole, and then may some with the top off." The cameraman explained. "Anything else is up to you."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded, surprised at how simple it was. She then noticed how Weiss was staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Like something you see?" Ruby joked, turning around to shake the fake tail.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you look good is all." Weiss said, turning away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby giggled at her reaction and sauntered up to the pole, giving a nod to the cameraman to start. The first pose had her back pressed against the pole, holding the pitchfork between her chest with her legs somewhat spread. She turned to give the camera a good shot of her rear, her face turned so she could look over her shoulder at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby posed for more pictures, Viola stood next to Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you gave her pointers, if not, then she's a natural." Viola said.</p><p> </p><p>"She was worried, I helped." Weiss said, trying not to stare too much. "That's all."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to defend yourself, every little bit helps." Viola said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby did a few more poses, her bra now left on the floor. The cameraman told her that they needed just one more picture for a full set. Ruby smiled as she bent forward, keeping her breast in view as she rolled her panties down her legs, giving one last teasing image for her potential viewers.</p><p> </p><p>As the shoot wrapped up, Ruby could only wait in anticipation for people to see the new her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Behind the Veil Studios presents: Ashe Thorn</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Going With the Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Ruby's first photo shoot. She had done a few more shoots during the weekends, but she had yet to do anything with anyone else. Ruby thought about when she was going to be able to try something like that. She sat in the apartment, mulling it over a she looked over her earnings for the week. She was making some good money on the pictures alone, and the comments helped her self-esteem quite a bit, but she felt like she could be doing more. Ruby began to think it over, but she began to realize how little she had experience with.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked, looking up from her laptop. "I might need some advice."</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" Weiss said, not looking away from the tv.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... How do I put this..." Ruby tried to find the words. "How did you get ready for your first video?"</p><p> </p><p>Weiss sighed and turned the tv off, turning on the couch so she was facing Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, now I'm more confused." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't really prepared to do anything for my first video." Weiss said. "I never really had a partner long enough to really have sex, so my first video was also my first time."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry." Ruby said, leaning back into her cushion. "I didn't know if that was a bad question or not."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine." Weiss said. "The person I was paired with talked me through it. And thankfully it was a pretty slow video, so I wasn't dropped in the deep end."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shifted in her seat, unsure of how to phrase her next question.</p><p> </p><p>"I've... I've never really kissed anyone before." Ruby said. "I'm worried about that."</p><p> </p><p>"I... Don't know what to say to that." Weiss said. "Wait, but you've dated before, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. Just a few times where I met people for coffee or dinner." Ruby clarified. "It just never got to that point."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Weiss said, moving a bit closer to Ruby on the couch. "How about I help you practice then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. What?" Ruby blushed hard at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I feel like you'd be more comfortable kissing someone you know rather than someone you might be meeting for the first time." Weiss explained. "Besides, you did ask for help."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn't think of anything to say against that. She eventually sighed and pursed her lips, nervously wanting to kiss Weiss. Ruby stopped when she heard Weiss give a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing." Weiss said, trying to reassure her. "You just look kinda cute like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not cu-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss kissing her suddenly. It took Ruby a second to settle into the kiss, feeling Weiss' tongue against hers. Ruby leaned back into the couch, Weiss putting her arms on either side of her to keep steady. Weiss eventually pulled back on the kiss, leaving Ruby panting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"There." Weiss said, settling back into her seat. "I hope that was a good enough example."</p><p> </p><p>"That was mean." Ruby said. "You could have given me a bit more of a warning."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds more before laughing. Ruby did feel better about her chances, and Weiss did help her out a little bit. Weiss thought it was nice how open she and Ruby had become since they had both started working, she remembered how they used to fight back when they had first moved in together. Weiss enjoyed the warm feelings she had, but didn't have any idea on what they were exactly.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Ruby made her way to the studio, eager to shoot her first video.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Miss Rose." The receptionist greeted her. "There are a few requests available today that might interest you."</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby looked over the options, her heart sank a little when they were just photo shoots again.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... I was hoping that maybe I could do a video this week." Ruby said. "If that's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Viola suggested that you be recommended photo shoots due to your status as a newcomer, but I can see what I can pull up." The receptionist said, typing away at her computer.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat in the waiting room, taking a magazine to pass the time. Eventually the receptionist called Ruby back over to go over the request. She was going to be paired with another girl for a passionate scenario following two newlyweds. The idea of wearing a wedding dress caused her to blush hard, causing the receptionist to ask if she was okay.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Ruby said. "I'd like to do this one."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was led down to wardrobe where she was fitted into the wedding dress costume. It felt a little loose, but she didn't think it mattered due to the fact she wouldn't be wearing it the entire time. She put on her wig and make-up and made her way to the set. It was set up as the honeymoon suite of a hotel, with a door that was meant to lead into it.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you're Ashe?" A voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby turned to see who it was, stunned to see the dark-skinned girl with blue hair dressed in a tuxedo.</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Sapphire, Sapphire Dream." She introduced herself. "But you can call me Emerald when we're off duty."</p><p> </p><p>"My real name's Ruby, and it's nice to meet you." Ruby said, shaking her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess we better get in place." Emerald said. "Know your role?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I got the rundown before I came here." Ruby said, trying to sound confident.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I know it's your first video, but you're gonna do fine." Emerald reassured her as they made their way behind the set for the entry shot. "Just focus on me and not the camera."</p><p> </p><p>"Got it." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>The scene director counted down, and Emerald picked Ruby up bridal style as the scene started. Emerald pushed the door open as she carried Ruby into the room, gently sitting her on the bed. She slowly pushed up the smaller girl's dress and began to slowly kiss up her legs. Ruby leaned back on the bed as Emerald slowly pulled down her panties, moaning as she kissed around her pussy. Emerald moved her way up, her face inches away from Ruby's as her fingers grazed against her folds. Emerald kissed her cheeks as Ruby began to squirm under her, fingers slowly pushing in and out of her. Ruby leaned up and kissed Emerald, their tongues gently dancing in their mouths. Emerald moved back down and began to lick Ruby's pussy, the girl moaning softly as pleasure began to swirl inside her. Emerald was taking off her tuxedo while between Ruby's legs. Ruby moved further onto the bed and began unlacing her dress as Emerald slowly removed her unbuttoned shirt. Ruby laid back onto the bed after removing her dress, Emerald crawling up the bed and planting kisses along her body. Emerald began kissing and sucking on Ruby's neck, her fingers moving in and out of her pussy again. Ruby moaned loudly as she came around her fingers, Emerald pulled her fingers out and slowly licked her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"You taste so sweet." She said, giving Ruby another quick kiss. "I'm glad you said yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know how you taste, too." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>Emerald pulled her panties down and positioned herself over Ruby's face, the smaller girl gently gripping onto her hips and giving a slow lick up her pussy. Emerald gently moaned as Ruby licked as much as she could, savoring her taste. Emerald rocked her hips to her moving tongue, looking down softly at the girl below her. Emerald felt herself growing close, her hand gently entwining in Ruby's wig. Emerald moaned as she came upon Ruby's face, Ruby licking as much as she could up.  Emerald laid next to Ruby as the girl caught her breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I love how cute you are." Emerald said, staring softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"And I love how gentle you are." Ruby said, moving on top of Emerald.</p><p> </p><p>Their legs entwined as Ruby began to rub herself against Emerald's pussy. Ruby held onto Emerald's leg to grind more into her, causing the other girl to moan and groan. Emerald bucked her hips into Ruby's movements, giving more pleasure to both girls. Emerald gripped the sheets under her as she felt herself coming closer to climax again, she could tell by the look on Ruby's face that she felt the same. Emerald leaned up and kissed Ruby again, their tongues hungrily going after each other, as they came against each other. Both girls laid next to each other in bed, tongues still connected by a little bit of spit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Behind the Veil Studios presents: Honeymoon Honeys</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stood outside the studio, tapping away at her scroll. Apparently Weiss was wrapping up her own scene soon, so she decided to wait for her.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how was your first video?" Emerald asked, walking up beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"It was really fun." Ruby said, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I hope we get to work together again."</p><p> </p><p>"We probably will." Emerald said, handing a note to her. "Here's my number, in case you ever want to hang out."</p><p> </p><p>Emerald and Ruby said their goodbyes, and Ruby happily leaned against her scooter, excited for whatever comes next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awkward Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby rolled her shoulder, she had been feeling sore since the last video she was in. It was making it hard to concentrate at work. Ilia and Mercury were dealing with help orders on their computers, and Ruby was just waiting for something else to come in. She nearly smiled when she heard the phone ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, this is Ruby with IT, how can I help you?" She asked, ignoring the soreness in her body.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Cinder Fall, from Project Management. I have been trying to get through to someone for the past five minutes." The higher up on the other line sounded fuming. "You will come up to my office and I will determine whether you can fix my computer, or if I need to speak to your supervisor for disciplinary measures."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt the color drain from her face. Cinder Fall had a reputation as one of the strictest bosses in the company. There were rumors that she acted this way for the pure joy of watching people squirm. Ruby gathered her things and quickly made her way to the elevator, not wanting to risk making her angrier.</p><p> </p><p>"E-excuse me, you called for help?" Ruby said, entering the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. My computer locked up on me and I'm expecting an important e-mail." Cinder said, walking her way to the door. "I'm going to grab some lunch. It better be fixed by the time I get back, or else."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby jumped as the door was closed behind her. She let out a quiet breath to calm herself down before making her way to the computer in question. Ruby moved the mouse and the screen lit back up. Like half the problems in this office, the computer had just gone to sleep mode.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple fix..." Ruby said, not sure if she should wait for Cinder to get back or not.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby's attention was grabbed when she saw the opened page was Ms. Fall's personal e-mail. A new e-mail had come in, and Ruby recognized the sender. It was a notification from Behind the Veil Studios, detailing that a model that Cinder has subscribed to had a new video posted today.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's my cue to go." Ruby said, before setting it so the computer wouldn't go back into sleep mode before Cinder came back.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby made her way back to IT, trying to push the thoughts out of her head that it may have been one of her videos that Cinder had received a notification for. She also was pushing away the thoughts creeping into her head of Cinder potentially knowing the truth about her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, the little Rose like to have people watch her." Cinder said, standing over Ruby, who was seated in a chair, her hands tied behind her back with Cinder's tie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please don't fire me." Ruby pleaded, only growing quiet when Cinder grabbed hold of her face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh I won't fire you. Think of this as a promotion, and a chance to show your skills." Cinder said, her lips inching closer to hers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shook the thoughts out of her head as the elevator stopped at her floor. Ruby put her things back at her desk, trying to refocus on her work.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, looks like someone had a rough time." Mercury said, turning to Ruby. "Let me guess, one of the bosses wanted you to clear their search history?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, just saw something I probably shouldn't have." Ruby said, almost jumping in her seat as the phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Rose, I wanted to thank you for fixing my computer, but you left beforehand." Cinder said on the other end of the line. "I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, it was nothing, the computer just went into sleep mode." Ruby said, blushing hard. "I hope you enjoy your lunch and the e-mail you were waiting for gets in."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it has come in." Cinder said, something hitched in her voice. "That will be all."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby held onto the phone after Cinder hung up, she was shaken out of her thinking again as Ilia began scribbling things down at her desk.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times does corporate need to send out an e-mail before these guys learn to stop watching porn at work?" Ilia complained.</p><p> </p><p>"Whose watching it this time?" Mercury said, huddling near Ilia's desk. "Project Management... Didn't know Ms. Fall even enjoyed stuff like that."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blushed even harder before going over to Ilia's desk. She needed to check to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>"What's she watching?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, I'm checking." Mercury said, typing the url into his scroll. "There's a pay wall for the whole thing, but there's also a free preview."</p><p> </p><p>Ilia leaned back for Mercury to show what was on his scroll.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we really wanna watch this?" Ruby asked, a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta write the incident report anyways, might as well make sure it's nothing too bad.' Ilia said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby watched as the video came on, and her little fears were confirmed. It was the video she had done this weekend.</p><p> </p><p>It started with her on the side of the road, her thumb outstretched as she hoped for someone to stop for her. Ilia scrolled on the video to skip a bit, and Ruby blushed hard as she saw herself having her hands tied above her head as the man began roughly fucking her in the back of a van, a hand around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn. Kinda makes sense that Ms. Fall would be into stuff like this." Ilia said. "Probably imagining herself roughing up the poor girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Or she could be imagining herself in the girl's position." Mercury suggested, stopping the video. "Who knows what goes on in her head."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever, I gotta get back to the report." Ilia said, getting back to her work. "The girl was pretty cute though."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't argue with that." Mercury said. "My stepsister would probably be interested."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat back at her desk, trying to avoid the thoughts pushing into her head. The rest of the day was interrupted with thoughts of her domineering, yet still beautiful, boss watching her in different situations. The thoughts continued as she made her way home. Her sister was visiting today, Weiss was hanging out with some coworkers, and Ruby needed to calm her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Ruby was able to stop thinking about the various ways that her boss could dominate her, or how many people would watch her videos and touch themselves. She didn't need to make Yang worry or make fun of her. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and set out a couple movies for them to watch. She and Yang hadn't gotten together for a movie night for a while, and Ruby wanted to spend time with her, now that they both had time to relax.</p><p> </p><p>A knock at the door let Ruby know that she was here.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess who brought food!" Yang said, raising a bag of take-out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again, Yang." Ruby said, letting her sister in. "You got my favorite, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn straight." Yang said, taking out the dishes for the both of them. "Ready for some bad monster movies?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah." Ruby said, popping the first movie in. "So, how are things with Blake?"</p><p> </p><p>"We've been doing good. They just got a promotion at work. So we've been thinking about taking a vacation." Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck. "They've been really excited about it lately."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat comfortably, eating her food, but she could see out of the corner of her eye that Yang wanted to say something else.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." They started. "Ashe Thorn, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby coughed on her food, and took a moment to readjust.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you..." Ruby began. "Date night?"</p><p> </p><p>Yang nodded. "Date Night. Blake thought I was crazy when I said that pizza girl looked familiar."</p><p> </p><p>"It was high school, I needed to do something for a job." Ruby said. "Still can't stand pizza."</p><p> </p><p>"You're dodging the question." Yang said. "Are you at least being safe about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I am." Ruby said. "They give better insurance benefits than my day job."</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?" Yang said. "Maybe I should look into it..."</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck." Ruby laughed. "Pretty sure Blake would be your number one fan."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, they already put up with my bad jokes, and I love them for it." Yang said. "I just... I wasn't expecting to see my little sister like that."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least you saw that video and not the one that got posted today." Ruby said, sinking into her seat. "Was really not expecting one of my bosses to watch it at work."</p><p> </p><p>"Gross." Yang said. "There's a time and place for that kind of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Yang kept going back and forth, making jokes about Ruby's new job. Yang let out a little sigh as they thought about something.</p><p> </p><p>"So... I already know about your secret." Yang said. "I guess I should let you in on something I've been planning to do."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yang pulled something out of her pocket. "I let dad know what I was planning, and he almost fainted by how excited he was."</p><p> </p><p>She opened her hand and showed their mother's old wedding ring. "I'm gonna ask Blake to marry me."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gasped. "Oh my God, that's wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby hugged her sister, and they spent the rest of the evening talking about when Yang was planning to ask them, and whether or not they had anything else planned out.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I was gonna start planning out the details if Blake says yes." Yang said. "Really hoping they say yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe they've been thinking about proposing to you instead?" Ruby suggested, causing Yang to perk up a little.</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen plenty of videos like that." Yang said. "A little embarrassment like that being the worst thing that happens would be the best kind of situation."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby hugged her sister as she got ready to leave. Ruby wished her luck with finding the right time to propose.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby plopped back down on the couch, happy as could be to know about her sister's plan. It made the rest of the day feel much better.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby stood at the set, watching her costar, a large man named Steel Armstrong doing stretches. She was currently doing a shoot with an affiliated studio named Grimm Fantasies. The manager, Salem, had been asked to let her in on a scene that had to do with fantasy roleplay.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was currently dressed up like Red Riding Hood, and her fellow model was dressed like the big bad wolf.</p><p> </p><p>"Does stretching really help?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"More than you know." Steel said, stretching out his back. "Don't wanna pull anything while doing some positions."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gave it a thought and started stretching a bit, not wanting another week of feeling sore.</p><p> </p><p>The two had some idle chatter, and Ruby learned his name was really Hazel. The cameraman eventually asked if the two of them were ready, and Hazel waited for Ruby to give a nod before saying that he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stepped into the scene after Hazel had set himself up in the bed. She strolled up to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh grandmother, what big eyes you have." Ruby said, sitting on the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"The better to see you with, my dear." Hazel said, sitting up in the bed, causing Ruby to back up against the bed post.</p><p> </p><p>"And what big hands you have." Ruby said, letting Hazel wrap on hand around both her wrists, holding them above her head.</p><p> </p><p>"The better to feel you with." Hazel said, gripping her chest through her shirt, flashing his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh~ what big teeth you have." Ruby moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"All the better to taste you with." Hazel said, inching closer, beginning to kiss and bite at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby squirmed in his grip, eventually being laid down on the bed, her gaze drifted to the bulge in Hazel's pants. She let out a gasp as he let his cock loose, letting it slap against her bare midriff.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, what a big cock you have." Ruby said, backing herself up on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel pinned her against the bed, inching closer to her. "All the better to fuck you with."</p><p> </p><p>Hazel flipped Ruby's skirt up, and tore off the panties she was wearing, he began grinding against her pussy, letting her size him up. Ruby squirmed beneath him, moaning loudly. Hazel's thick fingers moved down her body, pressing against her moist pussy. Ruby moaned as he drug his fingers against her, lifting them up to lick the juices up.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're ready." Hazel said in a low growl, turning Ruby on even more.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby's legs wrapped around Hazel's waist as he began slowly pushing himself into her. She screamed in pleasure, gripping the sheets tight. Hazel inched slowly in and out of her, causing her to squirm due to his sheer size. Hazel leaned down and began to lick and bite at Ruby's neck, leaving marks along it. Ruby ground her hips against Hazel's cock, taking as much of him in as she could. Hazel began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, rutting himself inside her as he filled her with cum. Ruby moaned as she came, and she felt like she was going to burst as his cum began to spill out of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Behind the Veil and Grimm Fantasies presents: A Knotty Fairy Tale</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby laid in the bed a little bit more after the scene finished wrapping up.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Hazel asked. "Hope I didn't break you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine." Ruby said. "Just... trying to get feeling back in my legs."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Hazel let out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn't help but laugh back, hoping to do another video shoot like this again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to clarify here, Blake is they/them nonbinary in this fic, and Yang is she/they genderfluid as well.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because I have they/them pronouns and I said so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tag Team Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss wasn't sure why she agreed to this. A crowded room of rowdy fans, the smell of cheap beer flooded her nose, and there she was, near the front with her roommate and her sister's partner. She was told it was going to be a fun time, but she wasn't sure how true that was.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Yang, anyways?" Weiss asked. "I thought you said we'd see her before the match started?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the ring." Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss gave a sigh and looked to the ring in the center. She couldn't really make out what the announcer was saying due to the crowd, but she saw one of the boxers enter the ring. Her eyes widened as they removed the robe around them, and she saw Yang dressed in her boxing attire.</p><p> </p><p>"You never told me your sister was a boxer." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"How else did you think we got seats this close to the ring?" Ruby asked. "Plus, you only really met Yang that one time."</p><p> </p><p>"True, I just thought they worked at some kind of gym." Weiss said, seeing Yang lean over the ropes around the ring.</p><p> </p><p>She was confused at first before she saw Blake walking over to the ring. They stood on their tiptoes and started to kiss Yang, causing the crowd to cheer even more. </p><p> </p><p>"Those two really know how to get a crowd going." A girl sitting next to them said. "My girl's gonna kick her ass, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Harriet." Ruby said, dryly. "Always sucking the fun out of the room."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes as the two started to bicker about who was gonna win the fight. Yang's opponent, a large and muscular girl named Elm, entered the ring, happily pumping her fists into the air as her fans cheered for the fight to begin.</p><p> </p><p>"The crowds can be a little much, can't they?" Blake said, taking their seat again.</p><p> </p><p>"Not used to it being this loud." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "So what was that kiss about?"</p><p> </p><p>"A good luck charm." Blake laughed. "Yang says it either helps with the fight, or that they'll get lucky later."</p><p> </p><p>"And does it help?" Weiss said, hearing the bell ring. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss got her answer when Yang gave a powerful first hit to Elm, knocking her back a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah, it does." Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH, YANG!" Ruby cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"HIT HER BACK, ELM!" Harriet called out.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss continued watching the fight, Yang blocking a punch from Elm that nearly took her off her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how does this Harriet girl know the rest of you?" Weiss asked, her eyes drifting to the muscles on Yang and Elm.</p><p> </p><p>"She's Elm's girlfriend." Blake said. "She's pretty loud, but Elm seems pretty happy with her."</p><p> </p><p>"And I take it that Yang knows Elm from... this." Weiss asked, wincing at one of the punches. "Seems pretty rough."</p><p> </p><p>"They can take it." Blake said. "I still get a bit worried though."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss wasn't what else to ask them, and didn't have much else time to think of anything else when Ruby wrapped her arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I have totally kissed before, Weiss can agree on that." Ruby said, dragging her into whatever argument she was having.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right." Harriet said. "I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss tried to say something, only for Ruby to pull her into a kiss. Weiss could taste the beer on her breath, only now noticing the empty cups by her chair. Weiss settled into the kiss, deciding it was better to focus on this than the fight. She never was too fond of violence.</p><p> </p><p>"I get it, you two need to breath still." Harriet said, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"See, you can't make jokes about that anymore." Ruby said, leaving Weiss blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Blake let out a laugh. "How long has that been going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"We aren't together." Weiss said. "Just... something that happens."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure. Just make sure Yang doesn't take it the wrong way." Blake said. "They can be a little protective of their sister "</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weiss was helping Ruby back to their apartment, she had had a few too many drinks while cheering for Yang.</p><p> </p><p>"I normally don't go home with pretty girls like this." Ruby laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"We live together, dolt." Weiss said, unlocking the door. "Now, let's get you to bed, we have work tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Yay, I get paid to sleep with Weiss." Ruby cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't believe you talked me into doing a scene with you." Weiss said, sitting Ruby down so she could get her some water. "Not sure why, you do well enough on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're always so pretty in your videos." Ruby said. "And I've wanted to do this for a while."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss tried to ignore her drunken flirtations. Handing her a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink up." Weiss said. "That way you're not hungover in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby kissed her hand as she took the water. "You really care, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're drunk and my roommate." Weiss said, ignoring the blush she had. "Of course I care."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby hugged Weiss' waist, holding her closely.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't leave me tonight." Ruby said, nuzzling her head against her. "I don't want to be alone."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss put a hand on her head. "Alright, I'll stay with you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." Ruby said, in the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I'm the one the should be sorry." Weiss said, wearing little more than a robe as she touched uo her makeup. "Must have been a confusing wake up call."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss and Ruby both blushed. Ruby had been stammering apologies when she woke up next to Weiss, who tried to explain why they were in bed together. It made for an awkward ride to the studio.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you... do you still wanna do the video?" Ruby asked, unsure of what answer she would like.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Weiss said. "Besides, we can make more money off a group shoot."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, any tips?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Try not to get overwhelmed. It's your first time with multiple partners, so it can get a little intimidating." Weiss explained.</p><p> </p><p>With that, the two girls made their way to the set, a group of four guys waiting for them in what looked like a large living room. Ruby went on to introduce herself to the other actors, while Weiss stood to the side with a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>"You think she's ready for this?" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"She should be. Besides, you guys can be a little too gentle for my liking, Sun." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, Ice Queen's already slinging some comments." Sun joked. "Pretty sure Sage can go a bit rougher if you like."</p><p> </p><p>"Not for this shoot." Weiss said. "I don't want to make things weird for Ruby."</p><p> </p><p>The director gave them the signal to get into their positions. Ruby ducked behind the door into what was a fake looking exterior, Weiss waited on the other side for the all clear while the Sun and the others moved to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>The scene started as Ruby knocked on the door. Weiss walked over and slowly opened it, her robe barely clinging to her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi there." Ruby said, in what looked like a school uniform. "I'm sorry to bother you, but my phone died and I really need to call my ride."</p><p> </p><p>"No worries." Weiss said. "I hope you don't mind me entertaining my guests while you do so."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss strode into the living room, sitting on the couch between two of the guys in there, Sun and Sage, the other two, Neptune and Yatsuhashi, leaned against the back of the couch. Weiss undid her robes and the four men around her started to grope her. Ruby began to fidget nervously, looking like she wanted to join in.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think anyone will complain if you joined us." Weiss said, getting her neck kissed by Sun.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess, I could call for a ride later." Ruby said, unbuttoned her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby made her way to the couch, letting her clothes off, Neptune and Yatsuhashi made their was to either side of her. Weiss kissed Sage while watching Ruby get groped and kissed herself. Sun's fingers pushed into Weiss' bare pussy while Sage gripped her chest. Ruby had sunk to her knees and was sucking off Neptune, while stroking Yatsuhashi's larger cock. Weiss stroked the two men off, happily watching Ruby as she was lifted between her partners, and Yatsuhashi pressed himself into her pussy. Ruby moaned into him, kissing him as she felt Neptune pressing himself into her ass. Weiss was picked up into Sun's lap, his cock pushing into her ass, Sage slapped his cock against her face, urging her to start sucking him off. </p><p> </p><p>"Please fill me up." Ruby moaned, her gaze drifting to Weiss, who was being spit roasted.</p><p> </p><p>"In time, but we gotta have our fun first." Neptune said, giving Ruby a light spank.</p><p> </p><p>Sage pulled put of Weiss' mouth and began to fuck her pussy, causing the girl to moan loudly. Neptune and Yatsuhashi moved Ruby over to the couch, laying her next to Weiss. Both girls moaned as they were fucked next to each other. Ruby leaned over and began to kiss Weiss, as all four men pulled out and came all over them.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss panted, enjoying the warm feeling of cum all over them.</p><p> </p><p>"So, who wants to take all four of us first?" Sun asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Behind the Veil Presents: Two Girls, Four Cocks</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, that was fun." Ruby said, putting her clothes back on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe we can do another video." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"Like, with other people, or just us?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine with either." Weiss said. "I'm just surprised you wanted to take them all first."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I wanted to see what you liked about it." Ruby said. "Gotta say, I liked being the center of attention."</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought about that." Weiss said. "Guess that's probably why I do it."</p><p> </p><p>The two girls continued talking as they made their way to Ruby's scooter to go home. Somehow, it felt like a nicer day than usual to Weiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trouble with Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby was busy checking the computer she had been told to fix. Normally it would be easy to fix, but the person standing over her shoulder wasn't helping.</p><p> </p><p>"This better not have messed up my files." Cinder said, finger tapping against the back of the chair Ruby was in. "Otherwise, there will be trouble."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gave an apology as she continued trying to fix it. Her mind kept drifting around with what she knew of Cinder, how she was a secret fan of her videos.</p><p> </p><p>"It should be ready soon." Ruby said. "They really need to update some of these computers, every day something crashes."</p><p> </p><p>The screen lit back up to its former setting, which in any other case would have been good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aah!~" Ruby's persona of Ashe moaned, cumming on a vibrator with her hands tied behind her back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby blushed hard as the video played before her. She felt Cinder's grip on the back of the chair tighten behind her. She looked back, trying to avoid looking at her face, and saw her rubbing her knees together. Ruby looked back to the screen, trying to avoid being caught looking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ruby was lifted up onto a sex swing, the chain connecting the clamps on her nipples being gently tugged.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You've been a good pet so far." A purple haired bunny girl said, dressed in leather. "Maybe I should reward you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Satin, real name Velvet, pulled down a zipper on her crotch, letting her cock out and slapping it against Ruby's pelvis. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Pleashe, Mishtresh." Ruby moaned through the ring gag on her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Velvet rubbed the riding crop under her ass and gave it a light spank. "I think you deserve a gift."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby got up from the chair to leave. "Sorry about that, it should be fine now."</p><p> </p><p>As she moved to the door, she was stopped by Cinder grabbing her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Cinder said, blushing hard. "Don't tell anyone I watch this kind of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, sure." Ruby said. "If I did, you'd probably fire me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just... I have a reputation here." Cinder said, looking very concerned. "And I can't have people thinking less of me for watching videos of cute girls getting dominated and imagining myself in their positions."</p><p> </p><p>"Um... That's a little much." Ruby said, genuinely surprised. "But, I kinda get where you're coming from."</p><p> </p><p>Cinder brushed the comment off and let Ruby out of her office. Ruby could feel herself, still blushing as she made her way back to her department. She went back to her desk, watching Ilia respond to an e-mail and Mercury nap at his desk.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ilia?" Ruby asked. "Mind if I ask you a question?'</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, just let me finish this e-mail." Ilia said, typing a bit more. "There, what did you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's this girl I like, but I'm not sure if she'd be into dating me." Ruby said. "Any advice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Might be good to take things slow, test the waters." Ilia said. "Worst case scenario, she says no and you move on."</p><p> </p><p>"And what if it makes things awkward between us? It's kinda hard to avoid her." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a bit tougher." Ilia said. "But hopefully it's nothing too bad. Worst thing that happened to me was a girl from Atlas and I kissed, then her dad threw a fit and had me kicked out of our school."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... How did you feel about that?" Ruby asked, still a bit worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, I was mad for a while, but we tried to reconnect a while back." Ilia said, leaning back in her chair. "It was a phase for her, and we decided to keep in touch as friends."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds pretty good." Ruby said, going back to her work.</p><p> </p><p>Ilia sighed and went back to her computer, only pausing when she got a message on her scroll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need some advice. -W</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You're the second person to ask me for advice today." Ilia said, sipping at her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"I've just been going through some stuff lately." Weiss said, sitting across from her. "It's been making me rethink some things."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them met up at a coffee shop, the same they had met up at a while back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Ilia asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You remember how I said I was straight, right?" Weiss said. "I've been making some exceptions lately."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? That doesn't sound really straight." Ilia joked.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything I was told when I was younger... I keep making excuses as to why I've been letting myself do this, but I don't feel like I'm believing in them anymore." Weiss said, staring into her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're bi?" Ilia suggested. "Or pan. It's all a matter of how you choose to identify."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not... I've been trying to get my life together." Weiss said. "I can't be falling for her at a time like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, try to take your time." Ilia said. "If you're not ready for a relationship, then you're not ready. You just gotta pace yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, pace myself." Weiss said. "I gotta go, it was nice talking to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Same." Ilia said, watching her leave. "Damn, everyone's asking me for advice. What am I? The Lesbian of Wisdom?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby entered Mercury's apartment, Ilia following behind her. They had been planning this movie marathon for a week now, and it was finally time.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought the snacks!" Ruby said, holding up the bags in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice, we can set them up by the couch," Mercury said, setting up bottles of soda. "My sister invited some friends from work, so there's gonna be a few more people."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds alright, how's she been doing?" Ilia asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not ask me yourself?" A familiar voice caused Ruby to pause.</p><p> </p><p>"Emerald? You're Mercury's sister?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, hey Ruby." Emerald said, leaning against the wall. "And yeah, surprised he never mentioned things."</p><p> </p><p>"I like keeping my work and personal life separate." Mercury said, putting the snack bags on the table near the couch. "How do you know each other, by the way?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, we bumped into each other at my side job." Ruby stammered an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Several times, </em>to be exact." Emerald joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Mercury's eyes switched between the two of them as he processed what was going on. Ilia poured herself a drink and waited for the information to click, already knowing what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you fuck my sister, Ruby?" Mercury asked, sounding defeated.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... Well... You see.." Ruby blushed hard, unsure of how to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Technically, I was the one who fucked her." Emerald said. "We both got paid well for it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing porn too?" Mercury asked. "I thought you were modelling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it was pretty obvious with that video we saw a while back." Ilia said. "Ruby was pretty flustered at that."</p><p> </p><p>"You knew?" Ruby asked, turning to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I just didn't want to press the issue." Ilia said, taking a sip. "Especially when it was related to finding out your boss was flicking the bean to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's gotta be awkward." Emerald said, pulling out her scroll. "My friends from work should be here soon. Ruby, you might recognize them."</p><p> </p><p>Mercury sat on the couch, still trying to process everything. Ilia leaned against the wall, laughing at his pain. And Ruby was confused by what Emerald meant by that, deep down, she was pretty relieved her friends were so understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I love the Huntsman trilogy." Sun's voice came from the door as he was let in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so Emerald does it full time." Ruby said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen these movies, so they better be as good as you say they are." Another familiar voice said. "Still, it's good to hang out with-"</p><p> </p><p>Weiss and Ruby stared at each other. Both secretly feeling how awkward this night was going to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Needed Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait... So your boss has been watching your videos?" Weiss asked, pouring herself a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, at work too." Ruby said, leaning against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>They were hanging out to the side while the others talked about the movie, having decided to take a break between movies to make fun of the more unbelievable moments of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully she doesn't put two and two together like your sister did." Weiss said. "That would be much more awkward."</p><p> </p><p>"Not gonna lie, I may have fantasized about that once or twice." Ruby blushed. "She's just... Very good looking."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss sipped at her drink, biting down whatever jealousy she might have felt. "I'm just happy I've never had to deal with something like this."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, technically you did." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I figured it out, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"That one doesn't count." Weiss said, turning away to hide her blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Weiss." Ruby said, unsure of herself. "What would you say if a fan of your stuff asked you if you wanted to date her?"</p><p> </p><p>Weiss turned to Ruby, watching the other girl's nervousness. "It would have to depend on who asked me and when. A while ago, I would have declined due to believing myself to be straight. But... I've been having doubts lately."</p><p> </p><p>"Doubts?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's complicated." Weiss said. "I just need some time to figure things out is all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Ruby fought the creeping disappointment. "Alright, that makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>The two made their way back to the couch as the next movie started. Ruby was a bit distracted though. She kept glancing over at Weiss, thoughts wandering about her head again. Ruby thought about what would happen if she actually did ask Weiss to date her. A light sense of fear at the idea of Weiss rejecting her, and even worse, leaving her life as a result of it. Ruby excused herself to use the bathroom, in order to try and get her head straight.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep it together." Ruby said to herself. "She's not going to hate you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>How Can You Be Sure?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gripped the sink tightly, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't focus on her doubts now. Not while her friends were in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be okay." Ruby said to herself, calming down a little. "It's just a question, and that's that."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby made her way back to the others, sitting back on the couch. Weiss inched a bit closer to Ruby, causing her to feel a bit of warmth in her chest. Ruby rested her head on her shoulder as the movie played on.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You're leaving?" Ruby asked, watching as Weiss packed her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Only for a little bit." Weiss said. "Whitley's birthday is coming up, and father planned out a vacation. If I didn't show up for it, it would look bad for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully he doesn't try to use this against you somehow." Ruby said. "From what you've told me, your dad can be a bit of a dick."</p><p> </p><p>"No, dicks I can handle." Weiss joked, picking up her bag. "He's more of a major asshole."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby helped Weiss with her bag as she headed for the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry about the lack of notice for this thing." Weiss said, a sad tone to her voice. "I had hoped I could deal with a few things first, but I guess they have to wait now."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, when you get back, I can help with that." Ruby offered. "And be sure to bring back a souvenir or two. Might be good to have a couple decorations around here."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss laughed it off, and gave Ruby a quick hug goodbye. As she made her way out of the building, Weiss felt a hollow feeling of worry creeping in her chest. There was something she just couldn't trust about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again, Miss Schnee." Klein said, taking her luggage and putting it in the car.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you too, Klein." Weiss said. "Let's get this over with."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat on the couch in their apartment, hearing the car drive off.</p><p> </p><p>And she was alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Family Complications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was some good work today, Miss Rose." Viola said, handing a towel to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Ruby said, using the towel to wipe herself clean. "I take it this isn't just to give me compliments."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just that you seem a little distracted between shots." Viola said. "Is there something you want to talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just some personal stuff." Ruby said, standing up from the bed. "I'm sure you have stuff that bugs you at work too."</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby, you got your scenes mixed up today." Viola said. "Today's scene was a sensual, fluffy bit between you and Miss Scarletina, and you came in asking where Emerald was."</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta say, not the first time someone's been confused." Velvet piped up, spraying some of the whipped cream from the set into her mouth. "Remember that time I thought I was gonna get fucked by Yatsuhashi, but instead it was one where I was fucking Sun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and I recall that one was pretty popular." Coco, Velvet's girlfriend and camerawoman, said. "Got you really settled into domming people."</p><p> </p><p>"Er... yes. While it may have worked out for Velvet, I wanted to make sure everything was alright with you." Viola said, bringing the conversation back to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine." Ruby said, tossing the towel over her shoulder. "There's just some things I need to take care of."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby sat in her apartment, watching the video she had shot.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, I'm still confused as to how I bent that way." Ruby said to herself, trying to pull her leg over her head. "Yeah, not doing that again today."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby heard her scroll buzz, and she turned off the video to check.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever happens, I need you to play along?" Ruby read aloud. "Oh right, Weiss is coming back today."</p><p> </p><p>She got up from her seat and started to clean up the apartment, trying to distract herself from the strange message. She heard the door unlock, just as she finished cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Weiss." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again." Weiss said, throwing her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was about to ask what was up when Weiss suddenly kissed her. Ruby's eyes widened at first, only for her to sink into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem." A voice interrupted the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right." Weiss said. "This is my father, Jacques Schnee."</p><p> </p><p>"And you must be this <em>girlfriend </em>that Weiss told me about." Jacques said.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... yeah." Ruby played along. "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby extended her hand to greet him, but Jacques simply walked by her to examine the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"I would have prepared snacks or something if I knew your father was coming." Ruby said, hinting her surprise to Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm only here for a few minutes." Jacques said. "Weiss, shouldn't you take care of your bag?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I'll be right back." Weiss said, a bit uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>As Weiss left, Ruby could feel the air in the room shift a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"How much will it take for you to break up with my daughter?" Jacques asked, after making sure Weiss had left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a simple question." Jacques said. "I have a business deal set up, and part of it requires that Weiss be single. So, how much would it take for you to break up with her?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt a minor pit of anger building up in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have enough money for that." Ruby said. "I genuinely care about Weiss, and won't break her heart no matter what you or anyone say."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Jacques said, narrowing his eyes. "You're pretty adamant about this then."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Ruby said, returning his glare. "And if you continue to push this, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss walked back into the room, keeping from something else being said.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Father, don't you have other business to attend to?" Weiss said. "It's been a bit of time since Ruby and I have been together, so I'd like to catch up with her."</p><p> </p><p>Jacques excused himself and made his way out the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember what we talked about, Weiss." Jacques said. "Business doesn't wait forever."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let out a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe him." Weiss said. "He used my brother's birthday to try and talk me into marrying the kid of one of his business partners."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss started to pace as she vented.</p><p> </p><p>"And he won't take no for an answer, so I'm sorry about putting you in this position." Weiss said. "I just needed to get him off my back."</p><p> </p><p>"He tried to bribe me." Ruby said. "So he wasn't taking your excuse either."</p><p> </p><p>"I heard." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "I also heard your little speech there at the end. It was really convincing. I guess out job's made you good at acting "</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt her heart sink a little. "Yeah... Acting."</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked, noticing that she was upset.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said to your dad." Ruby said. "I actually do care about you, and I thought that maybe you felt the same way when you kissed me."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss began to feel guilt building up inside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Just... next time let me know when you need me for an excuse." Ruby said, walking passed her to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss wanted to say something, but felt like anything she said would just make it worse.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weiss stared into her drink, knowing it was just going to get colder the more she sat there. She needed advice, she needed to know how to make it up to Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>So, she called the best person she could think of for it.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Ice Queen." Yang said, sitting down across from her. "What did you need to know?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Making it up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, that's the situation." Weiss said, nervous about how they'd react.</p><p> </p><p>Yang tapped their finger against the table, silently processing what she'd said.</p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't asking for help, I'd actually be really mad for hurting my sister." Yang said. "But it sounds like you care about her too. What you need to do is tell her how you feel."</p><p> </p><p>"She'll think I'm pretending." Weiss said. "Besides, I'm not good with talking about my feelings."</p><p> </p><p>"That... Might actually give me an idea." Yang said. "But it's gonna be tough to pull off."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss listened to Yang's plan, hoping it would work.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"That's why I need your help to pull this off." Weiss said, hiding how nervous she was. "It's the only idea that I have."</p><p> </p><p>Viola leaned back into her chair, silently contemplating what she had been told.</p><p> </p><p>"There are some legal concerns I have about this." Viola said, giving a sigh. "But I understand why you would ask for this."</p><p> </p><p>"So... can you help me?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"One of the studio spaces isn't in use this week, so long as you clean up afterwards." Viola said. "But if anything goes wrong with your plan, or Miss Rose lodges a complaint, then you will be subject to full legal consequences. Is that clear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby got herself ready in one of the changing rooms, Weiss had asked her to help with a shoot due to someone cancelling on her. Ruby stared at herself in the mirror, although Weiss didn't feel the same way, she couldn't turn her down when she needed her. It hurt, but she still didn't want to lose her completely.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby walked her way to the studio, not noticing how quiet it was compared to usual. She entered the studio space, there wasn't much of a fancy set, a bed next to a table of toys. Ruby picked up a paddle before she noticed the lack of crew.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I early?" She asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I may have misled you again." Weiss said, walking up to Ruby wearing nothing but a robe.</p><p> </p><p>"And why would you do that?" Ruby asked, finally letting herself cry. "Why ask me here with all of this? Just to hurt me even more?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're upset with me. You have every reason to." Weiss said, sitting on the bed. "And I asked you here so you could take it out on me."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was taken aback by this. She tried to find the words to tell Weiss how she had hurt her, and how she still felt about her. But nothing came.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been good with expressing how I feel about others, I've always been told how to feel. But this job gave me an escape from who I was, to let me express myself in a way that I wouldn't be afraid of what people said about me." Weiss said, undoing her robe. "So, I want you to do whatever you want to me, to hurt me like I hurt you. And I'm going to be honest with you about how I feel."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby let the paddle hit the floor, she wanted to be angry. Ruby made her way to the bed, pushing Weiss down onto her back and straddling her waist. Ruby crashed her lips into Weiss', tearfully kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss kissed her back, letting Ruby's tongue dominate her mouth. Ruby broke the kiss, their tongues still connected by a bit of spit.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted so badly to be with you." Ruby said. "I still want to be with you."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby leaned back down, kissing and sucking on Weiss' neck, causing her to moan under her. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's back, holding her closer. Ruby's fingers drifted down between Weiss' legs, gently pressing against her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I want you too." Weiss moaned as Ruby began to finger her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss squirmed under Ruby's fingers, pumping them in and out while her palm rubbed against her clit. Ruby began to suck and lightly bite one of Weiss' nipples, earning more moans from her. Weiss felt herself growing close to climax before Ruby stopped and pulled her fingers out. She silently watched as she got up from the bed and went over the table full of toys.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, since I got this job, I've been getting fucked a lot." Ruby said, putting on a strap-on. "Now it's my turn to do the fucking."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss moved further back onto the bed, letting Ruby crawl up to her. Ruby pressed the tip of the strap against her dripping pussy, letting Weiss wrap her legs around her. Ruby gently pushed herself into her, feeling Weiss' nails digging into her back. Weiss gently kissed Ruby's neck as she thrust in and out of her, leaving lipstick marks along her neck and collarbone. Ruby thrust in several more times before Weiss came around the fake dick.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want to do with me next?" Weiss asked between pants.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I am definitely going to need to cover this up before I go to work." Weiss said, checking out the hickeys that littered her body.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat next to her quietly. She looked over the various things they had used over the passed couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we... Together now?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I hope we are." Weiss said. "Only if you feel comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm already your cover against your dad." Ruby said. "Might as well make it official."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby put her hand on top of Weiss'.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for hurting you like I did." Weiss said, giving Ruby a small kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"I kinda got you back, plus some extra." Ruby said, jokingly picking up the paddle.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls laughed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"There's only one problem right now." Weiss said. "We've gotta clean all of this up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Suspended?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"For two months." Viola repeated. "I made Weiss perfectly clear that using the studio for personal matters could have legal repercussions. So, she has to go through the minimum time of suspension."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss and Ruby had been called into Viola's office after they finished cleaning up. Weiss had prepared for something worse, while Ruby wasn't sure what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>"At least it's not that bad." Weiss said. "I just can't make any new videos for a couple months, at least I still get benefits."</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Ruby asked. "You should punish me too."</p><p> </p><p>"Weiss made it clear you had no idea about her plan." Viola said. "And she agreed to take sole responsibility should anything happen."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby wanted to argue more, but Viola simply held up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Personally, I'm happy that you two were able to patch whatever problems you had before it caused any issues professionally." Viola said. "I don't want to have any other issues brought up, but as the instigating party, Weiss is the one responsible for any damages to equipment or personnel."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn't think of any argument that could help, sinking in her seat in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to think of it in a different way, think of it as allowing some time for the two of you to help navigate your way into your relationship." Viola said. "Now, I think the two of you should go home, given the state of you two, it looks like you two were very busy."</p><p> </p><p>As Ruby and Weiss walked back out of the studio, Weiss had her arm looped around Ruby's, helping to make the other girl feel a bit better. Ruby got onto her scooter, feeling Weiss hug her from behind as she got on with her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really touchy right now." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to make sure." Weiss said, holding Ruby closer to herself. "I'm still worried about screwing up again."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be fine." Ruby said. "Besides, I basically have you to myself for two months."</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's get home and we can spend time together." Weiss said, kissing Ruby's cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby stretched her back, audibly groaning. She took another sip from her coffee, trying to focus on her work.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you look terrible." Ilia said. "Didn't get much sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Weiss kept me up for a while, and then I couldn't get much sleep after that." Ruby said. "We, uh, kinda started dating."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... You two weren't already together?" Mercury asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure if you're joking or not." Ruby said, not very amused.</p><p> </p><p>They each went back into their work. An occasional chime could be heard from Ilia's scroll, to which she kept pausing to respond to the messages she was getting. Mercury eventually excused himself, leaving the two girls alone. Ruby tried to focus back on her work, before the chimes got to be a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>"Who keeps texting you?" Ruby asked, noticing her blush at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... Right." Ilia checked to make sure Mercury wasn't coming back. "I started seeing someone. And you can't let Mercury know."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Ruby asked. "It's not like you're dating his sister or something."</p><p> </p><p>Ilia sat there silently. And Ruby put the pieces together.</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Ruby said. "Well, Emerald's a nice girl. Very gentle."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, she is." Ilia said, softly looking at her scroll. "The one issue, I gotta be careful with checking what she sends me."</p><p> </p><p>"What do- Oh." Ruby blushed as she realized what she meant. "I'm really glad Weiss isn't like that."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Ruby's scroll lit up with a message from Weiss. Thinking it was just an innocent message, she opened it up.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby's face grew bright red as she saw the picture of Weiss, in her suit at work, her skirt lifted up and panties moved aside to show her wet pussy. The attached words said "Thinking of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, guess Weiss is more like that than you thought." Ilia said, only seeing Ruby's face.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gripped her desk a little hard. "I am going to pay her back for this."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The cameraman signaled for the scene to end, and Ruby got up from the couch. She had just wrapped up a scene for Grimm Fantasies, and started taking off the strap-on as her costar groaned as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"You do the dom stuff pretty well." He said. Ruby hadn't caught his real name, but his stage name was Banesaw. Wasn't as bad as some of the other names she heard of.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had a bit of practice lately." Ruby joked.</p><p> </p><p>Some shouting could be heard from the hallway outside of the studio. The one voice was clearly the studio owner, Miss Salem, and while Ruby couldn't place the other voice, it sounded familiar.</p><p> </p><p>"Salem's daughter's going through a rough divorce." Banesaw said. "Her ex-husband wants to keep full custody of their kid just to spite her, and Salem owning a porn studio hasn't exactly been helping her case."</p><p> </p><p>"That's awful." Ruby said, feeling sorry for whoever it was. "Is there anything she can do to help?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's offered legal help and to appear as a character witness, but her daughter's pretty clear that she's done enough to hurt her case." He said, rubbing his eyes. "That's one of the tricky bits, people always try to find ways to make things worse."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt a pit of sadness as the shouting stopped, and started making her way out. She decided to use the restroom before riding home, only to pause at the door as she heard crying in one of the stalls.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright in there?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, go away." The other woman said.</p><p> </p><p>Despite every impulse Ruby felt, she pushed open the stall door to see if she could help. Nothing could have prepared her for who she would find.</p><p> </p><p>"Cinder?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Your ex sounds like a huge dick." Ruby said, taking a sip from her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Which is very surprising, given how lacking Arthur really is." Cinder joked, taking a swig from her drink.</p><p> </p><p>The two had made their way to a bar, somewhere neutral where they could both feel a bit more comfortable, not like the bathroom of a porn studio.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just worried how this will affect Amber." Cinder said. "She doesn't deserve any of this."</p><p> </p><p>"Look, she's got a good mom. So what if you're intimidating at the office, you work hard and seem to care about her a lot." Ruby said. "Not to mention you're totally hot."</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, you're just saying that to get even with me." Cinder said. "Must have been really awkward for you to find out I'm a fan of your other work."</p><p> </p><p>"I got over it." Ruby said, leaning on the bar. "Besides, you should see some of the stuff my girlfriend does. Even better."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a lucky girl, Ruby." Cinder said, putting down her drink. "You're young, which means you haven't been hurt as much as some people."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked at her, seeing the sadness behind her words. "Well, if anything, the more time that goes on, the easier the pain gets to be, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you're right." Cinder said with a sigh. "I shouldn't have argued with my mother, she was just trying to help."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're also going through a lot, so it's okay for you to lose your cool for a bit." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>The two women finished their drinks and made their way out of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help getting home? We can split a cab." Cinder offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I don't live to far from here." Ruby said. "And hey, thing's will work out. I'm sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>With that, the two went their separate ways. Ruby made her way up the stairs to her apartment, letting the words sink in. Weiss' dad had made it clear he didn't like her, and he'd probably try to break them up again. Ruby settled on what Cinder had told her, about her husband and her falling out of love over time, eventually turning to spite against each other. She didn't want any of that to happen between her and Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby unlocked the door to their apartment, and slowly opened it up, suddenly getting a reminder to her payback with Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Ruby." Weiss said, wearing an apron and nothing else. "You're back late. Did the shooting run a little longer?"</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stayed quiet as she closed the door behind her. All she wanted to do was hug her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked, returning the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just needed to feel better." Ruby said, happy to have her in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Like a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss sat in her cubicle, filing a report on her computer, a couple of her coworkers were talking about their plans for the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, I'm gonna hit up the club with a couple girlfriends." Neon said. "What about you, Flynt?"</p><p> </p><p>"My band's got an audition this weekend." Flynt said. "Hoping it goes well."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw yeah, live that dream!" Neon said, earning a hush from one of their other coworkers. "Anyways, how about you, Weiss? Got any plans?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take my girlfriend out to dinner." Weiss said. "Should be our first real date since we got together."</p><p> </p><p>"That's sweet." Flynt said. "Hopefully the two of you have fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it should be nice." Weiss said, smiling softly as she went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>She kept thinking about possible ideas to go with her date, lightly ignoring Neon's comments on people she had met while clubbing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you sure we can afford this place?" Ruby asked, looking over the menu.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure." Weiss said. "I set aside a bit of money a while ago for dating, if I felt right about dating someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I'm glad I made you feel right then." Ruby joked, putting the menu down.</p><p> </p><p>The waiter put down the glasses of wine they ordered and waited for them to select what they wanted to eat. After the waiter was done taking down their orders, they left to relay it to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"So, is a fancy dinner all you have planned for me?" Ruby asked, sipping her wine.</p><p> </p><p>"Depending on how dinner goes, I figured we'd go home, and maybe watch movies until we fell asleep on the couch." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds nice." Ruby said, gently rubbing her foot against Weiss' leg under the table. "We could also have ourselves some fun. And I could show you some of the tricks I picked up."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss laughed a little as Ruby's boldness. "You're insatiable. I love it."</p><p> </p><p>As their meals arrived and the two idly chatted, Weiss felt a warmth in her chest. She wouldn't have imagined being this happy years ago, but she was even happier that she had been wrong.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two girls laughed as they made their way back into the apartment. They had both had a bit too much wine, and leaned on each other for support as they made their way to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what movie did you want to watch?" Ruby asked, sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Forget the movie." Weiss said, sitting on her lap. "And help me get out of these clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"I like that plan." Ruby said, kissing her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss moaned into her kisses, feeling her hands roam up her body to unzip her dress. Ruby gently pushed Weiss over onto the couch, climbing up onto her as she tried to undress herself as well. Ruby let her dress fall off of her, watching Weiss pull her dress off as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You're beautiful." Ruby said, kissing her way up Weiss' body.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you." Weiss said, pulling Ruby in to kiss her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss' hands drifted down her body, gently holding onto Ruby's rear. She massaged her butt through her underwear as Ruby fumbled to get her bra off. Ruby and Weiss continued to kiss, Weiss' hands drifted under Ruby's panties, her finger dipping into the other girl's wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you enjoyed our date." Weiss said, stopping her movement when she felt Ruby slump against her. "Ruby?"</p><p> </p><p>Light snoring filled Weiss' ear, and she pulled her hands back, resting them on her back to make sure she slept nicely. Weiss kissed her forehead, letting Ruby know she wouldn't press any boundaries.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep tight, Ruby."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby slowly woke up, she found herself in her own bed, and she spent some time wondering how she got there from the couch. Looking to her side, she noticed a note and a glass of water from Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You fell asleep on top of me, I figured it would be more comfortable to be in your bed instead. And don't worry, nothing else happened. The water should help with any headaches. ~Weiss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled and drank from the glass before getting ready for her day, she had a photoshoot planned. As she made her way out of her room, she smelled something cooking.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Ruby asked, making her way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was wearing a bathrobe, and put a plate down on the counter. Ruby eyed the sausage and cheese resting on the piece of toast.</p><p> </p><p>"You're up early." Ruby said, taking the plate. "I'm used to you not being up before me since you got suspended."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not up early, you slept in." Weiss said, making a plate for herself. "Now eat up, otherwise you're gonna be late."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby nodded and tried to eat the sandwich as fast as she could. Weiss ate her breakfast a bit more slowly. Eventually Ruby finished and started to get her things together.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back later, love you." Ruby said, kissing Weiss cheek before she left.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss took the empty plates after the door closed behind her, placing them in the sink to wash later. Soon after, she heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you forget your key or something?" Weiss asked, opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss' smile disappeared as soon as it opened. Her father was standing on the other side, with two people she didn't recognize. A man with a bowler hat, and a girl with pink and brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Weiss. We need to talk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss sat across from her father, having brought out a chair so she was facing the couch. His two associates sat on either side of him, a folder on the coffee table between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you are curious as to why I am here." Jacques said. "This is Mr. Roman Torchwick, and his associate Neo Politan. They are private investigators."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss felt a pang of nervousness, wondering how long they had been working for him.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been looking into some... concerns that you're father had about your partner." Roman explained, gesturing for Neo to open the folder.</p><p> </p><p>Neo opened it, taking out pictures of Ruby, going in and out of the studio, and another picture comparing her and her persona of Ashe Thorn. Weiss took the pictures and looked them over.</p><p> </p><p>"As you can see, your girlfriend has been living a separate life. Performing in... questionable side activities for money." Jacques said. "If you value any part of our family, then you will end this foolish relationship. If not, then I will have to take matters into my own hands."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked over the pictures some more, taking in the small details of her girlfriend out in public. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how cute she looked.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you hear what I'm saying, Weiss?" Jacques said, drawing her attention. "It is either your family, or pursuing this relationship with some..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to stop you there." Weiss said, with a stern tone. "I won't have you insult my girlfriend. Besides, I'm well aware of her second job, and the benefits it grants her. One of which includes legal protections from threats connected to her job."</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to tell him that." Roman said. "But no, he didn't want to listen to any of the research I did."</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet, you." Jacques said. "You are ending this relationship with her. Show her the other pictures."</p><p> </p><p>Neo pulled out some more pictures of Ruby with her boss at a bar.</p><p> </p><p>"It appears she might have sights on someone else." Jacques said. "Miss Cinder Fall, currently undergoing a divorce. One could see how she might find that as an enticing situation."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Weiss said, getting up and walking to the door. "Oh, and Mr. Torchwick, I wanted to tell you that these are rather good pictures."</p><p> </p><p>Roman got up and started walking to the door. "Well, that's Neo's job. She's really got a gift for it."</p><p> </p><p>Neo smiled happily, skipping her way out.</p><p> </p><p>"If this comes back to bite you, don't come crawling to me." Jacques said, standing by the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weiss sat on the couch, looking over the pictures that had been left. She trusted Ruby enough to know she would never cheat on her, but she hated the fact that her father had hired people to watch her. Wanting to avoid thinking about it anymore, Weiss left the pictures on the table and decided to do a few things around the apartment. Weiss wore one of Ruby's sweaters over herself as she made herself some lunch.</p><p> </p><p>As she ate, Weiss thought about what she wanted out of her relationship with Ruby. Did she want something like her sister and her partner? Weiss thought about it, wondering whether or not she would propose to her first.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let out a sigh and decided to steel her resolve. Taking the pictures her father tried to use to intimidate her, Weiss ripped them up and threw them out. She wasn't going to let him control her life in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting back on the couch, Weiss turned on the tv for background noise while she pulled out her scroll. Scrolling through a social feed, Weiss saw a post from Yang. They had their arm wrapped around Blake's shoulder, while their partner held up their hand to show their ringed finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I could ask Yang for more advice on having a good relationship?" Weiss asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>Putting her scroll away, Weiss thought about how she could make her day better after that unfortunate conversation with her father. And an idea came up. Smiling to herself, she left to prepare.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby stretched her arms behind her back as she entered the apartment, the photoshoot took a bit longer than she had wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Weiss, are you here?" Ruby asked, wondering where she was.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in here." Weiss called from Ruby's room.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was a little confused, but didn't feel like questioning it. She made her way to her room, and saw Weiss sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a robe.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how was your day?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It was... annoying." Weiss said, her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something I can do to help?" Ruby asked, stepping in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, yes." Weiss said, standing up. "You can."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let her robe fall, revealing her naked body to the now blushing girl.</p><p> </p><p>"My suspension is going to be done soon, I was hoping you could help me get back into practice." Weiss said, pulling her close.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to." Ruby said, kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pulled Ruby's shirt off of her before helping her to take off her pants. Ruby began to kiss Weiss' neck as they fell onto the bed, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Ruby kissed her way down Weiss' chest, leaving some lipstick marks against her skin. Weiss moved herself up the bed, helping to make herself ready for her. Ruby gave another kiss to her stomach as her fingers began to toy with her pussy, earning moans from her girlfriend. Weiss gripped onto the bed sheets as Ruby's fingers moved in and out of her, her tongue moving around her clit to tease her. Ruby felt Weiss' finger link into her hair as she played with her.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been getting good at this." Weiss moaned, feeling herself getting close.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled to herself, picking up the pace of her licks. Weiss' grip lightly tightened as she came on Ruby's face, some of her juices spilling onto her cheeks. Weiss panted as she watched Ruby wipe her face and lick her fingers clean.</p><p> </p><p>"And you taste as sweet as ever." Ruby said, making her way up to kiss Weiss' cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss flipped Ruby onto her back and pinned her shoulders to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me return the favor and see how you taste."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Promotions and Commotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were a few studios that often worked with Behind the Veil, enough so that their talents would often work together.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm Fantasies, run by Madame Salem and specializing in roleplay, BRZRs, a newer studio still vying for greatness, and Brunswick Studios, an older company whose name still held a lot of respect, to name a few.</p><p> </p><p>Each year they would get together with some other affiliated studios to host an award show for the year's progress, and to introduce the models who had signed on to the studios during the Newcomer of the Year award.</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why you are both here." Viola said, sitting behind her desk with Salem standing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Across from them sat Weiss and Ruby, looking over the flyer of this year's award show.</p><p> </p><p>"Why ask us about this now?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you have enough freelance experience to sign on full-time as a model." Salem explained. "There's not much difference to the schedule, mostly better pay, but also some minor participation in promotional events for the studios."</p><p> </p><p>"And by promotional events, she means stuff like the calendars and some advertising with some partner companies like Bad Nevermore." Viola clarified. "I don't want either of you thinking we would auction you off for dates or anything suspicious like that."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I wasn't thinking that <em>before</em>." Ruby said. "But when you bring it up that definitely sounds pretty suspect."</p><p> </p><p>"I sometimes overexplain to ensure transparency." Viola said. "It's a habit."</p><p> </p><p>"I have another question about this." Weiss said, turning her gaze towards Salem. "Why are two studio heads in the same office to discuss this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because one of you will have to sign on with one of us and the other will sign with the other." Salem said. "We have a tendency to sign on one newcomer each year solely for the contest, both due to their talent and enthusiasm for the job."</p><p> </p><p>"And what if we don't sign?" Ruby asked. "You know, in case we wanna take some more time before becoming official?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll look at other talents to sign on." Viola said. "You'd still be in consideration for future shows and contracts. I just thought signing both of you on would add a little superficial drama, given your relationship."</p><p> </p><p>"It would make for some interesting results to have two girlfriends being put against each other for a contest." Salem added. "You don't have to decide right away, you can take some time to discuss if you need to do so."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss and Ruby sat and thought for a moment, both having an idea of what they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to sign." "I'd like to wait a little more."</p><p> </p><p>Both girls turned to each other, a little surprised by the answer. Ruby felt a little bad about needing more time, but those feeling started to melt away when Weiss put her hand on top of hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get back to you on it." Weiss said, giving Ruby's hand a gentle reaffirming squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we'll draw up a contract and be in touch if you're sure." Viola said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss walked out of the office as the two bosses discussed business.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you could win." Ruby said, walking out of the building. "And I'm not just saying that cause I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just excited to take the next step." Weiss said. "I'm a little surprised you didn't take the offer."</p><p> </p><p>"I just didn't like the idea of being pit against each other." Ruby shrugged. "It just felt like a bit much."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a pretty good way to go about it." Weiss said. "Besides, my dad might try and mess with us again if he somehow found out about it."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby grumbled something under her breath, still annoyed about being followed by a PI, and very pissed about his attempt to make it look like she was cheating on her.</p><p> </p><p>"He's definitely off my Christmas card list." Ruby grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let off a small laugh. "That's really a shame. He'll miss out on whatever cute idea you'd have."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt her mood brighten at being called cute. She leaned into Weiss as they walked, just enjoying the moment together.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they got back to their apartment,  settling in after the meeting. Weiss pulled out her laptop and looked up some of the previous shows. Wanting to get some ideas on what she would have to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like it's mostly putting out a video for consideration and getting the most votes." Weiss said. "Shouldn't be much different than what I usually do."</p><p> </p><p>"And hey, when you win, you can give me pointers for when I try out for next time." Ruby said, sitting next to her and playing on her Scroll. "Anyways, I'm thinking we could spend the rest of the day watching bad movies to relax and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you forgetting something?" Weiss asked, noticing the slight wince Ruby made.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping the excitement would make you forget?" Ruby said. "It's just a party my company's throwing, nothing too fancy."</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping to talk to your boss, Cinder, and this might be a good, casual way to do that." Weiss said, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Besides, it'll get me out of Neon texting me about going to some club she found."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I could show off my beautiful girlfriend." Ruby joked lightly. "There's just one thing first."</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?" Weiss asked, getting a bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>"We gotta get something to wear."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weiss stood to the side of the ballroom, not expecting that an entire hotel would have been rented to impress shareholders. The blue and white dress she wore felt like a bit much at first, but actually being her, she felt a little plain.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby had rented a tuxedo, wanting to avoid wearing heels as much as humanly possible for the event. It helped too, as she brought a drink over to Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Just between us, I think Cardin's date may have been paid to be here." Ruby joked lightly, handing Weiss her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's as bad as you told me, she must be charging a fortune." Weiss rolled her eyes and joked.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss found herself staring at Ruby's suit again, it just seemed a little too enticing.</p><p> </p><p>"So, where's your boss?" Weiss asked, trying to keep from staring too long.</p><p> </p><p>"Cinder's probably chatting it up with some of our better paying clients." Ruby said, sipping her drink. "She'll probably be pretty busy doing that."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn. I wanted to see if I needed to apologize to her." Weiss said, earning a confused look from Ruby. "She's the one my dad tried to convince me you were seeing behind my back."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. That's strangely flattering." Ruby said, smirking at Weiss' confused look. "To think I'd be able to catch two ladies that are way out of my league."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss let out a small laugh. "If anything, I'm the one dating out of my league. You always seem to have this... cheerful way of going about things."</p><p> </p><p>"It helps to keep looking on the bright side. Helps keep the worries away." Ruby said before noticing two familiar faces. "Holy shit."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss looked to where Ruby was staring and saw Ilia and Emerald on the dancefloor, slowly swaying to the music.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, guess they're official now." Weiss said. "I'm not sure who wears a suit better, you or Ilia."</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely Ilia." Mercury said, surprising both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you didn't like parties?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't but-"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see." Sun said, surprising the girls from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"He can be... very convincing." Mercury said, turning to hide a blush as Sun came up and put a hand around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus, I've been trying to talk him into being a bit more outgoing." Sun said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, only time he really talked about it was after some drinks and swore us not to tell." Ruby said. "Ilia and I were pretty supportive though."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just been nice." Mercury said. "Actually being out about it, for a change."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby chatted with Mercury and Sun for a bit while Weiss excused herself from the group for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way through the party, Weiss finally found who she was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Ms. Fall?" Weiss asked, finding her alone for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? Oh, you must be Weiss." Cinder said, holding out her hand. "Ruby mentioned you."</p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping we could talk in private for a bit." Weiss said, shaking her hand.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I see." Cinder said, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry for any kind of misunderstanding there."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I wanted to apologize in case anyone came to you about it." Weiss said. "I have a lot of faith in Ruby, and very little in my father."</p><p> </p><p>"You two really love each other." Cinder said. "I hope it works out better than me and Watts. Thankfully, he's been backing off lately, he might even back off on trying to take full custody of Amber."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you ever need any more help." Weiss said, pulling a business card from her purse. "My sister has some legal experience, if necessary, or in case you need someone to talk to outside of the whole situation."</p><p> </p><p>Cinder took the card and looked over the number. "Thank you, I'll be sure to think it over."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss gave her a reassuring smile as they both went to rejoin the party.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ruby laid back on the bed of the hotel room, she and Weiss had both drank a bit too much to be confident in driving home safely. Thankfully, the company had rented out rooms in case people were without designated drivers.</p><p> </p><p>"This bed is very comfy." Ruby said, kicking off her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby." Weiss said, laying next to her. "What do you think about marriage?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to do it, one day." Ruby said, turning to look at her. "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's just a lot of stuff going on." Weiss said, lacing her fingers with Ruby's. "I'm just a bit worried about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, if we decide to get married, then we'll be sure to make it." Ruby said, kissing her forehead. "Besides, we've come this far already, even with whatever worries we've had."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." Weiss said, cuddling closer to her. "It might be nice. One day."</p><p> </p><p>Ruby watched her drift into sleep, imagining the idea of her in a wedding dress. She smiled to herself, falling asleep soon after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Newcomer of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss tapped her foot over and over again, waiting in the lobby of Behind the Veil. It was the day she was to shoot her video for the contest, and for the first time in a while, she felt nervous about how it was going to go. Her nerves began to settle when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, we can ask to postpone the shooting?" Ruby suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine." Weiss said, giving her a reaffirming smile. "Besides, I can't put it off anymore if we want to meet the deadline."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was directed towards the dressing room, and looked over the maid outfit that had been picked out for her to wear. It took her a little bit to get it ready, making sure her wig and makeup were good. Straightening out her skirt, she stepped out to see Ruby in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I look?" Weiss asked, giving a little spin.</p><p> </p><p>" Wow..." Ruby said, blushing. "I think I can see the appeal of maid outfits now."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes, walking to the set and happy to have her girlfriend there to support her. Emerald was leaning against the wall, wearing a business suit that was unbuttoned enough to show some of her cleavage off. She was looking over the script one last time and gave a little sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"They really start recycling some of these plots after a while." Emerald said, tossing the script aside.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess people just love it enough to recycle it." Weiss said. "Thanks for helping with this."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, the video I did for the contest was pretty popular." Emerald said. "Plus, Ilia found out about the video and begged me to do it, just to see me wearing a suit."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like her." Ruby said, taking a seat to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, everyone. Places." Viola said, entering the set. "This isn't just your usual video, this one is the first contracted video of Rosa Snow, and as such, we should do our best not to screw up."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got to their positions, Weiss and Emerald disappearing behind the set and waiting for the scene to start. Viola then gave the signal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weiss walked in, some supplies for dusting in her hands as she started to clean the bedroom set she was in. She tilted her head and sighed in annoyance as she went over to straighten the sheets on the bed, but found herself distracted by something underneath the bed. Weiss' eyes widened as she pulled the purple dildo into view, crossing to the other side of the bed to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>"I probably shouldn't." Weiss said, slowing pulling her skirt up. "But then again..."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pulled her panties down, letting it rest by the top of her knee-high socks. She licked the tip of the dildo while her free hand began to lightly brush against her pussy. She continued to lick the dildo up and down, getting it nice and slick before she brought it down. Weiss groped her chest through her clothes as she slowly pushed the dildo in, moaning lightly as it entered her. She breathed heavily as she started to slowly pump it in and out of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, isn't this a sight?" Emerald said, leaning against the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss got up from the bed, hiding the dildo behind her back. "I am so sorry, I was just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking yourself." Emerald cut her off, walking up to her. "I <em>should </em>fire you for this."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't, I need this-" Weiss was cut off by Emerald lightly grabbing her by the throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should show me just how much you need this job." Emerald said, lightly pressing her fingers against Weiss' pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Emerald lowered Weiss onto her knees and sat on the bed, gesturing for Weiss to continue playing with herself. Weiss watched as Emerald crossed her arms and glared at her, putting the dildo right on the floor and lowering herself onto it, moaning as it reentered her. Emerald continued watching her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she watched Weiss fuck herself. Weiss' breath hitched in her throat as she watched Emerald expose her breasts, pinching her nipple as her other hand moved beneath her waistband.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew I hired such a thirsty bitch to clean up around here?" Emerald taunted, unbuttoning her pants.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Weiss asked, slowing her pace.</p><p> </p><p>Emerald pulled her pants and panties down, revealing her wet pussy. Not even waiting for Weiss to respond, she grabbed Weiss by the back of the head and pulled her face first into her pussy. Weiss hungrily lapped at her pussy, fucking herself harder on the dildo. Emerald's hand tightened in her hair, moaning as her tongue explored her wet folds. Emerald ground her hips against Weiss' face, smearing her juices against her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep going, you thirsty bitch." Emerald said, feeling herself getting close. "Drink me up."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss moaned as she came on the dildo, and Emerald pulled her face away as she sprayed her juices against Weiss' face. Weiss kept her mouth open, her tongue hanging out and hoping to catch more.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, get on the bed." Emerald ordered. "I have more toys for you to play with."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About an hour later, Weiss was laying on the bed, catching her breath as the set was being cleaned up. Emerald stretched her arms above her head and pulled her scroll out of the pocket of her discarded pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, so that's what a filming looks like from behind the camera." Ruby joked, walking up to the bed. "You doing alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need a minute." Weiss said. "I gotta get feeling back into my legs. That clit vibrator was... really effective."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already ordering one for myself." Emerald said, still playing on her scroll. "I can send you the link later."</p><p> </p><p>"Might be fun to try out." Ruby joked, stroking Weiss' hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Weiss stayed there as she recovered a bit. Ruby continued to poke jokes, while Weiss smiled softly up at her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>About a week had passed since the video went up, and the results for the contest were going to be put up soon. Weiss refreshed the page on her laptop again, watching the numbers go up on each of the videos on "Newcomer of the Year." Ruby sat next to her, placing a cup of coffee down for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, there's no worries." Ruby said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Win or lose, we've still got a lot to celebrate."</p><p> </p><p>She had a point. Now that she was under contract, they had quite a bit more money between themselves. Everyone around them was having good things going through their lives, and they had a lot to be excited about, with Yang asking Ruby to be her maid of honor. Everything was looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"If I lose, you'll help cheer me up?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I will. I already have your favorites ready and waiting." Ruby said, leaning into her. "Mint ice cream and cartoon movies."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss smiled at the thought and kissed her forehead. "You really are the best."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss refreshed the page one more time and watched as the final results tallied up. Ruby gently squeezed her arm as she read over the screen.</p><p> </p><p>She won.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, people really do love you." Ruby said. "Not as much as I do, though."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss held Ruby close to her, letting out a sigh of relief, as she had one less thing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>"Still wanna watch some movies?" Ruby asked. "Call it a lazy night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Weiss said, closing her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>When she first started out, Weiss never expected it to be anything more than a way to get extra money. She never expected to fall in love. And she had no regrets to it at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue and Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>One Year Later</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ruby watched as her sister and Blake slowly danced. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and Blake looked great in a suit. The couple's first dance began to close and other members of the party started to fill in the dance floor. Ruby stayed to the side, sitting in her chair as she sipped at her drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Not going to dance?" Weiss asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I don't wanna step on your toes or anything." Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby looked softly at Weiss, lovingly gazing at her new undercut and how it somehow fit well with her dress.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, we have some vacation time saved up." Weiss began. "Maybe we could plan a little trip for ourselves after this year's contest?"</p><p> </p><p>"Going to the beach might be nice. Especially if I get to see you in that new swimsuit of yours." Ruby lightly teased. "Do you think I could win?"</p><p> </p><p>"If not, we have plenty of <em>consolation prizes </em>for us to work with." Weiss said, putting a hand on top of Ruby's.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the reception went as a blur, Ruby tried to ignore the questions on when she'd tie the knot. She looked over to Weiss through the crowd. Soon enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later, Ruby and Weiss were waiting for the results of this year's "Newcomer of the Year" contest, in their own way.</p><p> </p><p>"That's very good, you deserve to feel good." Weiss said, holding onto the leash.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was moving up and down the double sided dildo inside both of them, her hands cuffed together behind her back. Weiss would occasionally pull her closer, letting the restrained girl kiss and bite along her body. Ruby dragged her tongue up passed one of the bite marks before giving a light kiss to Weiss' cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to feel good too." Ruby said. "I love every inch of you."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss moaned as Ruby bit her neck, making another mark on her body. Weiss looked at the laptop on the table before her and gasped aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"The results are in." Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby groaned as she turned herself on the dildo inside her, Weiss grabbing her chest to help support her. Weiss kissed along the back of Ruby's neck, loving the feeling of having her close to her. Ruby stopped moving, and Weiss looked at the screen as her face fell.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost." Ruby said, looking as she saw the results.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still a winner to me." Weiss said, kissing the back of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, still would have been nice to win." Ruby said, pushing herself up and down the dildo some more.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pulled Ruby in closer to her, thrusting her hips to make her feel better. Her hands massaged Ruby's breasts, making her moan at her touch. Ruby squirmed as she was laid down against the couch, biting the cushion as Weiss continued thrusting into her. Weiss kissed Ruby's neck, feeling herself starting to get close. Ruby moaned loudly as she came around the dildo's tip, Weiss buried her face into Ruby's shoulder as she followed soon after.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope that cheered you up." Weiss said, unlocking the cuffs on Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>"I can think of something else to help cheer me up." Ruby said, reaching for her sweater on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"And what's that?" Weiss asked, getting up from the couch to stretch, her back towards Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>"Turn around and find out."</p><p> </p><p>Weiss turned slowly, and saw Ruby kneeling on the floor, a velvet-lined box in her hands. Weiss covered her mouth as she gasped, watching Ruby open the box.</p><p> </p><p>"Weiss Schnee, will you make me the happiest girl in the world?" Ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss could feel tears fill her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to thank you all for supporting this story. I started it out of slight spite due to seeing other fics that used hypno and dubious consent for porn studio fics, and that didn't sit right with me. But that's beside the point.</p><p>I loved seeing the comments and kudos that came in, and it really helped me keep in the mood for writing.</p><p>Thank you all for all the support, and I hope you enjoy my other stories as well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>